critical_bitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brantley Finch
"It's not my fault they're fuckin' cucks!" - Brantley Finch Brantley Finch is the 12-year-old brother of Alex Finch. He spends most of his days playing Fortnite, bragging about his penis size and calling people cucks on the internet. His ability to continuously slam corn dogs and Mountain Dew is legendary. Despite all his repulsive qualities, he is a valuable ally to the Fun Bunch for his elite hacking skills. At the end of the day he does love his sister too, so that probably counts for something. Maybe. Appearance Brantley's appearance is not described in detail other than having "childhood obesity foooorrrrr sure," and being rather short (even for his age). Official art depicts him as caucasian with brown hair and green eyes, but the players welcome alternate interpretations. History be added Moves and Abilities be added Trivia * Brantley was the first character in the show to get a ridiculous name. Joel immediately regretted giving the players so much creative power within his game world. * Got a microwave in his room for his birthday, which he uses to mass cook his corn dogs and keep them running steady. * His favorite corn dog flavor is honey mustard with extra honey in the mustard. * His favorite varieties of Mountain Dew are Code Red and a custom mix of half Code Red + half Game Fuel that he calls a "50/50" or a "Jordan Peterson". * Has a beer helmet for his Mountain Dews. * Considers Gerry his best friend. * Apart from Fortnite, Brantley also likes Minecraft and has a replica Minecraft pickaxe made of Lego in his room. * He also likes anime, the true nail in the coffin of being a terrible person online. ** Do NOT touch any of his waifu pillows. ** Or figurines. ** Or that grimy-looking titty mousepad he uses. ** Just don't touch anything in Brantley's room, really. * Joel's character voice for Brantley started out as a shrill falsetto but gradually shifted to a lower, more nasal voice that sounds more along the lines of "creepy back alley trash gnome". ** One can only assume Brantley hit puberty at some point during the story and that's why his voice changed so much. Yes, that's for sure it. Definitely not Joel forgetting the voice. ** A possible theory put forward on the Critical Bits Discord server by user bibliophage1025 was that consuming the Goku Boner Pills deepened Brantley's voice. *** Brantley took the pills in the time between him hacking into the D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. laptop and Alex returning the bloody reassembled Lego Minecraft pickaxe to his room. *** We know he had taken the pills during this time because in the confrontation between the Fun Bunch and Brantley about them stealing and breaking his beloved pickaxe, he mentions his bloodlust. *** Brantley's voice is much deeper in this conversation than it was in their first. *** Ergo; the pills may be the in-universe reason for the voice drop. **** △ Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Fun Bunch Saga NPCs